Love ShAck, Baby
Love ShAck, Baby is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It is set to air on January 14, 2014. Synopsis Now that Hanna has shared with Aria, Emily, and Spencer that she has Ali’s diary, the girls hope it can shed light on their many questions. But with the diary full of stories that have been coded to cover the truth, each girl must take a turn to figure out which stories are about them. Hopefully when they are through they will find the story that could finally give them answers to who has been going after Ali. But with each story more personal than the last, do Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer really want to admit which story is about them? Meanwhile, Spencer is suspicious of her father’s latest interaction with Mrs. DiLaurentis. Notes *There will be a scene between Spencer, Peter, and possibly Jessica (based on photo). It may be the "clockblock" scene. * There will be a scene between Spencer and Toby. * The girls will take a road trip to the Hastings' lake house and might be stranded there. * Aria and Ezra have at least one scene together. * Alison will be in this episode. * Lijah tweeted that this episode is gonna be crAzy! * There will be a Alison and Hanna flashback. * Emily will have a scene in the woods. * Hanna will make us cry this episode. * The promo for 'Who's In The Box?', is a mixed promo and has some scenes from this episode. * Travis will be in this episode * The title of this episode is a reference to the song "Love Shack" by The B-52's, Love ShAck, baby is a part of the lyrics of this song. * Based on the promo, Ezra will be in Hanna's room. Title and Background *It is mentioned in season 2 that the Hastings have a secret "love shack" in the middle of the woods. **The title possibly refers to "Love Shack", a popular 1989 song by the alternative rock band The B-52's. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin * Luke Kleintank as Travis Trivia * Prepping began on July 17, 2013. * The table read was on July 24, 2013. * Filming began on July 25, 2013 and ended on August 2, 2013. * This episode was the last one Norman Buckley directed in Season 4. Before Episode Poll Previous Poll Top 3: Who do you think Ali was afraid off? #Ian, Wilden, Garrett #CeCe #Melissa So why do you think they go to Spencer's "love shack"? Don't add or edit this poll because it will reset it, Thanks -A...dmins To "decipher" the diary To hide from A For a vacation To hide from Mona Meet with Ali Other.... Promos & Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x15 Promo 1 "Love ShAck, Baby" (HD)|Promo Pretty Little Liars 4x15 Sneak Peek "Love Shack, Baby" HD|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars 4x15 Sneak Peek 2 "Love Shack, Baby" HD|Sneak Peek 2 Gallery Tumblr mq56zspLSN1qiin6uo1 500.jpg|Script Cover. Inspiration_for_-PLL_415..jpg|Inspiration for #PLL 415. Table_read_-PLL_415.jpg 7fdf9da6f4ab11e2bb3922000aa81ffe_7.jpg tumblr_mqgfyfSJIo1qiin6uo1_500.jpg Spoby Love ShAck, Baby!.jpg tumblr_mqifhneTex1qiin6uo1_500.jpg First_day_of_shooting_PLL_415.jpg 90775e70f59f11e2a66b22000a9f09de_7.jpg tumblr_mqivutX1Dv1qiin6uo1_500.jpg Relationship between DiLaurentis and Hastings.jpg Shay with air-conditioning.jpg PLL 415 in between takes.jpg Troian totally reminds me of Barbara Stanwyck?.jpg Shay and Ashley taking a trip?.jpg Ashley and me. 415.jpg Monday Morning on PLL.jpg Shay doesn't like this pic.jpg two goofballs.jpg Crack for Ezria and Aria fans.jpg Girls at the Brew 415.jpg photo-copy-3-1375218258.jpg tumblr_mqrqr9JUjp1qiin6uo1_500.jpg Shay naps.jpg Ashley's_"man_of_her_dreams".jpg Ashley and "A".jpg Ashley_and_Adam.jpg Second team theatre .jpg Busted..jpg I swear, officer, it wasn't me..jpg Today on PLL set.jpg Ashley self-portrait.jpg Late night wendsday shooting.jpg The horror!.jpg what are you looking at Troian?.jpg Sleepy time. .jpg Experiment for PLL.jpg PLL Thursday night.jpg Shay in the woods.jpg PLL Flashback.jpg 415 PLL flashback.jpg Ashra.jpg Norman, Nolan, Troian, and Andrea.jpg Ezra likes shoes.jpg tumblr_mr7vkpPFAx1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|4x15 edited by Lois Blumenthal Arthur with the girls.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o1_1280.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o2_1280.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o3_1280.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o4_1280.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o5_1280.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o6_1280.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o7_1280.jpg tumblr_my1hdt2Y7a1rww2a4o8_1280.jpg A (Love ShAck Baby).png Spencer (LVB).png Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B